Tales of the Inquisition
by Sypher
Summary: A collection of assorted stories dealing with the Inquisition and its people as they learn to work, live and love together.
1. Hero Story

**Tales of the Inquisition**

 **AN: A collection of assorted stories dealing with the Inquisition and its people as they learn to work, live and love together. Like with all my stories of this nature, if you have something you would like to see leave a review with a suggestion and I will see what I can do.**

 **Hero Story**

Haven's campfires burned brightly, offering a reprieve from the bitter mountain cold to those in need. It was around such a fire that the Herald of Andraste himself sat, wrapped in a blanket and sharing a drink with his two latest allies. One, a huge Qunari agent named The Iron Bull and the other a small elven girl named Sera, all three laughing and exchanging stories, toasting each other to fend away the cold.

"Get off," Sera snorted before taking a swig from her bottle, "that's the biggest pile of rubbish I ever heard."

"I swear," the Qunari said pleading his case, "right down the middle. One half went one way and one half went the other it was perfect."

"Wouldn't the body get crushed by a blow like that," the Herald asked taking a sip from his own bottle.

"I didn't hit him with a club. It's a Qunari flat sword. It's basically like slicing someone with a giant meat cleaver, you hit a seam and then it goes straight through."

"That's what she said ahahahaha."

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the joke, but continued to observe from the shadows of Leliana's dispatch tent. She had her reservations about both of the newest recruits but had let the Herald do as he saw fit. That level of trust surprised many including her, but he had proven himself as a leader in such a short period of time. For better or worse he was willing to make a decision and stand by it, that was something she could respect if not admire about the man.

"You know seeker," a familiar and unwanted voice chided, "you could go over there and join them. Have a drink, make small talk, maybe pretend to be human for a bit."

"You are the last person I would consider taking advice from concerning socializing Varric," Cassandra scoffed.

"Fair enough," the dwarf conceded, "but would it really kill you to relax once in a while? The Herald seems to find time from being the savior of the world, why can't you."

"Someone needs to carry the weight of the world when it is not on his shoulders. I will remain vigilant in order for him to breathe a little easier."

"Not sold on the loyalty of our newest recruits I take it," Varric said chuckling.

"I am barley sold on yours dwarf…but no, I am wary of their presence. The Qunari is an admitted spy at worst and a mercenary who goes to the highest bidder at best. As for Sera, I am not completely sure if she is in fact insane or not."

"I know what you mean," Varric nodded, "the big guy is hard to read and she does seem nuttier than nug shit. But it isn't a true hero story without the crazy sidekicks."

"This is not one of your tales dwarf," Cassandra said crossly, "this is real life and as such there are real consequences to our actions."

"I've seen this type of story play out before seeker. I know a hero when I see one and that one there," he said pointing at the herald, "is the hero."

"And what exactly does that make us?"

"Well," Varric said scratching his chin, "a true hero story isn't a story without the dashing and handsome rogue. You also need some good comic relief and a few moody serious types to balance them out."

"And I suppose I am to be one of those…moody types as you call them."

"There's a very good possibility that you are, maker knows it's practically the role you were born to play."

"You did not have to agree with me so quickly Varric," Cassandra said irritated.

"All I'm saying is if the armor fits," Varric said shrugging. "Although there is one other role you could take but…nah that would be absolutely ridiculous of me to even suggest."

"And what is that," she asked skeptically.

"The love interest," he said smirking.

Truth be told he was only messing with her and he expected an immediate dismissal. If he was lucky he might even get her a bit flustered. But when she didn't react right away and stole a glance at Trevelyan it took him by surprise. Cassandra recovered quickly, glaaring down at the dwarf who was looking at her with a raised brow.

"You're right Varric…you are being absolutely ridiculous," she scoffed. "It case you have forgotten there is a hole in the sky threatening to engulf the world. Romance should be the least of anyone's concerns. Besides…the man is as irritating as you are some days."

"Madame you wound me. I'll have you know I am at least ten times more irritating than the Herald. I have a guard captain in Kirkwall that can vouch for me."

"Of that I have no doubt," Cassandra sighed, "there is much to do tomorrow; I would advise a good night's rest if I did not think said advice would be ignored."

"And here I thought we would never understand one another. You see Seeker," Varric said triumphantly holding his arms wide, "progress."

"Good night Varric."

He watched as Cassandra marched into the chantry, chuckling at how easy it was to push her buttons. He did have to keep himself entertained after all. A roar of laughter from Bull caught his attention as he decided to help stoke the fires with the rest of this new band of misfits. He wasn't sure how this would play out but no matter what; he would have one hell of a story by the end.


	2. What Was

**Tales of the Inquisition**

 **What Was**

She watched as he moved from table to table, all smiles and laughs, greeting each soldier and servant as he made his way through the pub. She was almost jealous of how carefree and comfortable he was with others, able to strike up a conversation with a complete stranger and able to leave with a new friend. It served to remind her of why she often remained in her quarters, alone with her thoughts and her memories. Galyan often said she was like her shield, blunt, impenetrable and always keeping others away. He could be such an ass at times and it was one of the reasons she adored him.

She sighed to herself, looking back to the herald and seeing a shadow of Galyan. The cocky and playful tone of his voice, the teasing remarks aimed at making her laugh, even the way he leaned on his staff; it always caused a strange sense of déjà vu in her. Most times she merely chocked it up to a case of a mournful heart, her mind merely wishing to see what it wanted to see. But other times she saw beyond the shadow of the past, saw a man unique in his own way and who had captured her thoughts not because of what was but what could be.

"Are you alright Cassandra?"

She started, shaken from her reflection and peered back into the cool and calculating eyes of her other half.

"It was nothing Leliana," she said quickly taking a drink to hide her embarrassment. It did not go unnoticed. The former bard glanced over to the herald and back, a movement so slight as to be almost unseen.

"So I see," Leliana said taking a sip of whatever fruity and expensive wine she had Josephine import to Haven. Her face betrayed nothing, but Cassandra could almost hear the wheels turning. She needed to escape...quickly.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite hands of the divine," Trevelyan said as he sat on the bench opposite them, a drink in hand and a smile on his face.

"I would think that we are the only hands of the divine you know Herald," Cassandra said annoyed as her plan to slip away was now ruined.

"True," he said taking a drink, "but that doesn't make you any less special to me."

It was said with a smile and a wink, the first causing her to blush slightly, the second to replace that with a scowl. How could one man be so infuriating at times?

"You as well Sister Leliana," he said toasting the spymaster.

"I appreciate the thought," Leliana said smiling and returning the toast, "as does Cassandra I'm sure."

"How could I not," she grumbled. She noticed a slight frown mar the Heralds face, a pang of guilt knotting in her stomach at the sight of it. There was no need to be mean, it was merely a jest and she should not have taken her anger out on him.

I apologize Herald, it has been a long day and I am taking it out on you. That wasn't fair of me." The smiled returned as he chuckled and took another drink.

"No need to apologize Cassandra. I am well aware of my ability to poke people with a stick. It's how I got this," he said pointing to a small scar that ran over his lip.

"Templars at the circle?"

"I would have been so lucky," he said laughing. "No…this I got when I was about thirteen from a girl named Triss."

"Thirteen is a bit young for a lovers quarrel," Leliana said smirking, "I would hope you were not getting fresh."

"Perish the thought," he said with mock indignation. "We were in the same class and were learning defensive spells. I was a quick study but she was having trouble so naturally I began to tease her."

"Naturally," Cassandra sighed.

"I teased and teased until she became so fed up with me she reared back and punched me right in the mouth. Her ring cut my lip and I went tumbling ass over teakettle landing in a heap on the floor."

Despite herself Cassandra couldn't help but laugh, imagining a young Trevelyan beaten up by an enraged young girl.

"I think you're enjoying this story too much Cassandra," he said with amusement as the Seeker attempted to calm herself.

"I am just glad to see that so little about you has changed. Did she continue to kick you while you were down or did they manage to stop her?"

"They stopped her…eventually…and then the enchanter had me tutor her in the exercise as punishment for disrupting the class. We actually went on to become good friends after that if you can believe it."

"You could probably become friends with a rabid wolf if you wanted to. You have a way with people I envy at times," Cassandra admitted.

"I'm just honest and then spend most of my time apologizing for it. Works like a charm."

"And whatever happened to this woman, I think I might like to buy her a drink."

"She…died at the conclave. When the Circles broke, we were the two who led the mages out of the tower. We survived in the wilderness until word of the talks reached us and we decided to come as representatives for Ostwick."

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"No need for that Cassandra. I doubt there are many here who didn't lose someone in all this. Besides, good memories should be cherished not lock away", he said running a finger over his scar. "Either way I have this to remember her by."

"Maker guide the souls of the lost to your side," Leliana said bowing her head.

"And may your light shine over the living," Cassandra continued as she closed her eyes.

"So one day they may be reunited at the end of all things."

"Maker preserve us."


End file.
